Malayanesia
Malayanesia (The Federated States of Malayanesia) is a former monarchy and a dictatorship in Southeast Asia. History In 2020, Indonesia and Papua New Guinea signed the Moresby-Jakarta Treaty, which finally united the island of New Guinea under Indonesia. This treaty led to a bit of a craze in the country, as citizens realized what their government was capable of doing after such an act. Following the demands of the people, Indonesia made a deal with Malaysia and Singapore in 2021: the two countries must join Indonesia and integrate into the Indonesian economy and customs, but they are allowed to have their own culture and remain autonomous to some degree, under the aptly named "free entity" status. This union were to be called "Malayanesia". Later, however, Malaysia demanded that Kuala Lumpur be a companion capital to Jakarta as an even more anti-Indonesia compromise. Indonesia was forced to agree to this as they didn't want the deal to fall through. As an immediate result of the bias towards Malaysia in the deal, the people of Indonesia revolted and an incredibly pro-Indonesian monarchy was put in place (Kingdom of Malayanesia). The monarchy was short-lived, however, and it was quickly modernized into a dictatorship. The United Kingdom and France invaded Malayanesia in 2024, seeking a last hope for a functional country to exploit, but the UK had several mutinies in its army, each of differing political opinions, and France was poorly prepared for taking on an archipelago, let alone a militarily dictatorial one. They were quickly defeated and sent back home, destroying the UK's last national hope and leaving France undefended. In 2028, Malaynesia's economy was about to fail, but after getting foreign aid from Australia, this was quickly avoided. There was little to no Chinese involvement, as the Chinese never said they wanted to help Malayanesia, but the citizens of Guangzhou, Kashgar and Shanghai aided Malayanesia anyway. In 2030, Malayanesia allowed the use of Malaysian and Singaporean currencies within the entities, becoming the first country with 3 official currencies and giving back some autonomy to the free entities. In 2032, The Dutch made a new trade route using international waters rather than land to trade spices on the island of Bali, though a challenging journey, Air travel was still used, except it had a refuelling stop in Moscow in Russia, Almaty in Kazakhstan and Guangzhou, China. There used to be a refuelling stop in Ulaanbaatar in Mongolia before the Dutch and Mongolians agreed that it was dumb to refuel on neighbouring countries (the Aircraft was a 747F) and fly directly to Bali. The only refueling stop for the shipping trade is in Sumatra and random countries in East Africa and the Mediterranean. Though it was a success, Belgium's access to the sea was interrupted and forces the Dutch to use another route other than passing the Suez Canal. The economic crash of East Asia in 2033 was a large crisis for Japan and China, Korea (as a whole) avoided the crisis since they didn't use that much money to aid something else other than the citizens. Japan's cities (which are Tokyo, Osaka, and Kyoto) overthrew the government but didn't actually end the crisis, while China found a way to prevent it, they actually stop aiding the military 50% of its cash and actually lend the other 50% to its people and ended their own crisis. Malayanesia took a huge part in helping and aiding China for the crisis and exported large amounts of food, warmth, and others to aid the collapsing nation. In 2039, Malayanesia was struck with bad luck during the 3 Year war. The Battle of Jakarta started due to Mali attempting to seek a trade route and attempted the occupy Malayanesia's Capital, Jakarta. The Combatants of the War are Malayanesia (allied), Thailand (Allied), China (Allied), Japan (Allied), Second Kazakh Khanate (Allied), Subrhenia (Allied), Friesland (Allied), Republic of Sevastopol and Kyiv (Opposing), Mali-African Union (Opposing), Misila (Opposing) and Republic Of Sorge (Opposing). The battle ended with Allied victory and Mali's attempt failed. Trivia * Malayanesia wasn't the Proposed name, various names have been put into place, those being: Indomalaya, Malaya-Indonesia and Singaporean-Malayaindo. The country had no civil wars, except there was an attempted 2nd coup by the US to suppress freedom of speech, which failed. * The Netherlands and Mongolia trade spices on a monthly basis with Malayanesia, but only 1 trade was delayed for the Dutch because Malayanesia was Involved in the Austro-Hungarian war. Category:Asia